Venetia Farina
Venetia is a former CIA operative and the current primary antagonist of the series. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Peak Human Strength': She trains daily and has exceptional strength. She possesses the above average normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. She is at least able to lift 300 lbs. *'Assassins Instinct': Seina can attest to the usage of this eerie mind control in person. Sometime in the past, she conducted scientific experiments on the captured assassin and found strange morphology in her brain that explained her phenomenal reflexes, yet sane rationale. Venetia moves with heightened primal instincts but the more evolved parts of her brain remain intact, preserving her intelligence. In other words, she thinks like a woman and strikes like a cobra. *'Expert Martial Artist': Venetia is proficient in many martial arts originating from China, Siam (Thailand) and Japan. While many of them are unstated, Ninjutsu and Naginatajutsu are the most noticeable one. After her arrival in city, she was trained by an unknown man in martial arts and in boxing and street-fighting. She is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. *'Weapons Master': She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai which are her usual weapons of choice (it is presumed she may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and (shuriken) throwing stars. *'Nervous System Control': She can control her nervous system enabling her to deaden her body to physical pain, control her emotions, and even her bleeding rate. *'Pressure point locator': She can Locate different pressure points around a persons body. She can incapacitate, paralyze, severly injure, or kill a person. *'Poison Expert': Venetia has studied various types of drugs and poisons. She prefers using muscle relaxants although but she can create various forms of poisons and develop antidotes within a few hours. Deadlier still are her artificial and elongated finger nails, which she dips in a variety of deadly poisons. All of Venetia's weapons receive the same treatment as her nails. *'Stealth': Due to her ninja training, she can blend in with the shadows and remain undetected by most humans. *'Expert Marksman': Venetia is skilled with throwing weapons and sharpshooting. *'Precognition': She can have some precognitive visions, and see Glimpse of future events. *'Skilled Assassin': She is something of a great assassin. She can carry out mass silent killing. *'Skilled Acrobat': She is an excellent acrobat capable of many difficult feats. She is an expert in several forms of existing and arcane forms of martial arts, and is also triple-jointed and a skilled acrobat, which she uses to her advantage to move quickly and unexpectedly. *'Expert Driver': Venetia is an expert level driver, this is best seen when she drives a large truck and then a car. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': She has created more than 1,000 master plans to escape any situation and defeat any meta-human through planning and preparation and a detailed understanding of the weaknesses and tactics that an opponent is likely to use against her. Contractor Power *'Will Manipulation': With her powers she has gained significant influence over intended targets, allowing her to control, strengthen or weaken physically, mentally or magically (including all contractor powers) and otherwise manipulate her victims as she wishes, even summoning beings to serve her or dismiss those she wish to. She can even extend her power as to switch her victims loyalties to her with out focusing on controlling them and the victims view her as queen and their one true mistress. She can even manipulate negative energies to transfer them into her intended targets to weaken their positive energies or to absorb her will to use as energy. She can induce feelings of despair and depression into others, making them think there's nothing worth living for in life. She can bring out emotions such as sadness, hopelessness, depression, and despair, possibly even eventually driving the victim to suicide. She is empowered by others' willpower, capable of achieving unbelievable power and do almost anything. She can not only absorb their will power to increase her's but also can drain them off their will. She can become the living physical manifestations or personifications of willpower and gain the ability feed on the willpower of everyone and everything, including herselves. She can convert willpower into energy and use it as a full source to extend their own life span or as a weapon. She may never age and may be immune to death, unless certain conditions are met. Obeisance: None. Equipment *Twin sai *Customized Dagger *Sansetsukon *Poison *Elongated finger nails *Poison needle Trivia